The midnight riders
The Midnight Riders is a fictional hard rock band from the Left 4 Dead universe. It consists of 4 members: Jake Thorne, Ox, Smitty and Dusty. It previously also consisted of Riggs Donner. History In 1983, with their chart-topping songs and the grassroots support of their loyal fanbase, four young men from Galveston, Texas became the most popular band in America. That band was Love Supply, they sucked, and on a fateful day in 1983, their opening act, the Midnight Riders, beat them so bad onstage that they became instantly famous. The Midnight Riders decided to spend the next two years working on their first album, enjoying a little time away from the spotlight, and serving eight to ten years for aggravated assault in the federal correctional facility at Fort Worth. Luckily for Riders fans the world over, they accidentally hadn’t killed any of Love Supply, and, due to an overcrowding problem in the joint, all non-murderers were released in January, 1985. Three months later, the result was their debut album We’re Coming For You, Love Supply, after which the band Love Supply retired, and the mantle of Greatest Southern Rock Supergroup of All Time passed to them. That same year, bass player Riggs Donner was tragically killed in a motorcycle accident while travelling without his helmet to his favorite local strip club, the Sugar Bares, somehow damaging all parts of his skeleton, save for his skull, and was replaced by provisional temporary band member Jake Thorne. In 1987, the Midnight Riders were asked to participate in a children's charity album with their rock peers, but refused. In 1989, the Riders’ first ever love ballad, ‘This Man Loves You’, written and performed on piano by provisional temporary band member Jake Thorne (who actually wrote it to his father when he died) and released as a B-side to the single ‘Midnight Ride’ from the album Born Yesterday, became the band’s first ever #1 hit song. To this day, the band refuses to play the song live. In 1993, the Midnight Riders finally got their long-overdue recognition from the music industry, winning the Grammy for Most Pyrotechnics in a Single Concert. Dusty explains in a Guitar God Magazine article that the reason why the Midnight Riders did not participate in the 1987 children's charity album was that giving children charity just make them weak. in 1998 the Midnight Riders grudgingly agreed to participate in a christmas album in exchange of not doing 30,000 hours of community service, and the number All I Want for Christmas (is to Kick Your Ass) was written, recorded and mailed in less than an hour. The Midnight Riders are currently on the road for their No Salvation fairgrounds tour, as part of promoting the just-released Greatest Hits album, High Heels and Brushed Steel. In Waynesboro, Oklahoma, Dusty stabbed a journalist between the ribs, when he was asked why he loves cancer, but the journalist was able to recover, due to that Midnight riders website contest winner Dwayne Thompson, donated his lung to him in exchange of a full Midnight Riders autographed discography. In Baton Rouge, Louisiana, the Midnoght Riders replaced Jake with Riggs Donner's son, Thad Donner, to mark the anniversary of Riggs Donner's death. The last action by the Midnight Riders as a band was to decide not to cancel their concert at Whispering Oaks amusement park and fairgrounds, despite the Green Flu, but when Whispering Oaks was overrun, they were forced to evacuate. Discography According to their website, Midnight Riders have released over 23 albums. Only four albums and a single have been revealed so far. Singles All I want for Christmas (is to kick your ass) (1998) We’re Coming For You, Love Supply (April 1985) Ten Past Midnight (Unknown) Stay on That Mountain Born Yesterday (1989) Midnight Ride This Man Loves You High Heels and Brushed Steel (2009) Disc One Midnight Ride One Bad Man 3 AM (The Whiskey Song) Chopper on the Road On My Way to Houston Stick It In Your Craw All Tapped Out Beer Batterin ' Whiskey On Bourbon Street Porkbelly Blues Your Face (In My Fist) Ain't Got Nuthin ' Yankin' My Chain Give Her Some Gas (previously unreleased) Payday Blues (previously unreleased) Disc Two She Don't Care Just Knifed Some Guy Drinkin' And Drivin' You Crazy Save Me Some Sugar (This Won't Take Long) You Got Me In Stitches Gunnin' For Galveston Texas Hustler Sunup Shakedown Unmarked Envelope (Stuffed With Cash) Longnecks and Short Shorts Get Your Friends (I'll Take Y'all On) Cinderblock Blues Glug Glug Thump Thump Sleeping in the Yard (previously unreleased) Up on Blocks (previously unreleased)